koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Runan
The Battle of Ru Nan (汝南の戦い) is a series of southern conflicts that takes place during Guan Du. The area itself acts as the original roots for the Yuan family, but the battle is a part of Yuan Shao and Sun Ce's gamble to take Xu Chang away from Cao Cao. While their advance movements proved successful, Liu Bei and his forces are ultimately driven back towards Ru Nan. The games seek to reenact Liu Bei's moment of defeat. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4, this acts as a 'Tales' level for Shu. Liu Bei is suddenly attacked by Cao Cao after leaving Yuan Shao at Ru Nan Castle. Zhao Yun arrives to serve under Liu Bei just in time to save him from attacking Cao Wei troops. Guan Yu also arrives at the other side of the map after fleeing from Cao Cao. The only way to get out of the castle to attack Cao Cao is by defeating Xu Zhu in the center of the castle. Then, Xiahou Dun arrives at the northern exit of the castle. After defeating him, you can advance north to defeat Cao Cao and escape. Kessen Historical Information The conflict around Runan has its roots back during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. The Yellow Turbans of the area, Liu Pi, He Yi, Gong Du and others had rebelled to cause a riot. Building their influence within the territory, they sought to conspire with Yuan Shu and Sun Ce. Runan Commandery largely remained in their control and was never completely pacified. During the early months of the year 200, Cao Cao sought to make the area his own and lead his forces to subjugate the lot. Liu Pi and company supposedly evaded capture and rebelled against Cao Cao in the southern provinces during the Battle of Guan Du. Yuan Shao decided to throw in his lot with the rebels, ordering Liu Bei to support their revolt. Together they took several provinces and devastated the territory surrounding Xu Chang. Cao Cao was weary of their progress and feared their rapid success. Cao Ren claimed there was merit in patience and bid his lord to continue his current status in the north. He and a band of cavalry then privately repelled Liu Bei and the southern rebels. A majority of the Yellow Turbans participating in the revolt either disappear from history or were said to have been killed in action. Cao Ren's advance gradually had the conquered provinces back within Cao Cao's influence. However, Yuan Shao wanted to continue the advance in Runan and ordered Liu Bei to attack the area again. Liu Bei collaborated with Gong Du in their bid to retake the south and were armed with several thousands of troops. This time, it was Cai Yong who attempted to protect Cao Cao's lands. However, Cai Yong was overwhelmed and was killed in battle. Cai Yong's death lead to Liu Bei advancing through a different path southward in Yuzhou. According to Record of the Three Kingdoms, several residents within Runan graciously accepted the offer to surrender to Yuan Shao. While the forces were locked in a stalemate within the area, Xun Yu's plan of ravaging Yuan Shao's supply line ultimately rendered Yuan Shao's progress invalid. As Yuan Shao's forces suffered defeat, Liu Bei lead his own forces to oppose Cao Cao from the south. His forces were swiftly beaten, which lead to Liu Bei parting ways with the Yuan family and seeking refuge with Liu Biao in Jingzhou. Romance of the Three Kingdoms ﻿ Ru Nan